


Good Boy

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa decides to... get experimental in the bedroom (not literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“You know, Kawara-sensei, I was thinking maybe we should get more experimental in the bedroom.”

Ryuuji’s eyes trail Isa as he walked around the room, towards a wardrobe. 

“You know, Isa-kun, maybe the bedroom isn’t the best place to do experiments…”

Isa turned around to look at Ryuuji, in his signature “I’m so done with you” glare, but only sighed as he opened the wardrobe. 

There were quite a few… interesting items in there. Ryuuji could see a few rolls of ropes hanging from the doors, a collar, and some other things deep inside he couldn’t quite see. 

“What are we going to do, Isa-kun?”

“Have you ever heard of something called BDSM, sir?”

Ryuuji shook his head – he could see Isa get out a roll of rope and the collar. 

“Is it something that’s trending among young people?”

“...not really just among young people,” Isa replied, “Among older people, too. Basically it’s like roleplaying, but one of us will be the dominant, and the other is the submissive.

“And for today, I’ve decided that I’ll be the dominant.”

“Ehhh…” Ryuuji whined, “Why don’t I get a say in this?”

“I thought that since it’s your first time, I should take the lead.”

“So you’ve done this before?” Ryuuji asked, but Isa shook his head. 

“I’ve only watched how people do it,” Isa replied, “But I think I get the gist of how to do it, and… I just want to try it on you.”

“Sounds like fun! So are you going to tie me up and all?”

Isa didn’t reply – only walked towards Ryuuji with the rope and collar, and sat down on the bed behind him. 

“By the way, Kawara-sensei, have you thought about the meeting tomorrow?”

“Not really… we’re supposed to give what, a financial report?”

“Yes,” Isa replied, sliding a few loops of rope up Ryuuji’s arms and tightening them. “I did part of it, but seems like you requested something for a new machine?”

“Yes! Mami-san told me one of our centrifuges broke.”

Isa brought the excess of the loops together, tying them at the middle of Ryuuji’s back, before tying his wrists together tightly. 

“Oh, Isa-kun, what did you do?”

“Is it too tight?” Isa loosened the knot around Ryuuji’s wrists, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Did you just tie me up?” Ryuuji tried yanking his wrists, but of course they couldn’t move much. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you go later,” Isa replied as he tied the collar around Ryuuji’s neck – he tightened it up slightly, and then tugged on it, earning a gasp from Ryuuji. Isa then leaned over, placing his lips next to Ryuuji’s ear.  

“Are you going to be a good boy tonight, Ryuuji?”

Ryuuji gave a nervous nod, “Yes, Isa.”

He could feel Isa’s hand moving to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, but then Isa got up and moved over, so he could sit on Ryuuji’s lap. 

Isa yanked Ryuuji’s collar, pulling him closer, locking their lips in a kiss. Isa quickly slid his tongue into Ryuuji’s mouth, rough and hungry, almost as if in a hurry. Ryuuji could feel Isa’s hand working on unbuttoning his shirt, yanking them apart but not quite taking it off because Ryuuji was tied. 

Isa pulled away from the kiss, and moved to the crook of Ryuuji’s neck, licking the sensitive area between his neck and shoulder and biting down gently. Ryuuji could only moan and squirm – of course he wanted to touch Isa, hold him closer, if it wasn’t for the rope around his wrists. 

“Getting nervous about your lack of control, I see,” Isa teased – “Don’t worry, Ryuuji – I’ll reward you well if you’re good tonight.”

“Yes, Isa,” Ryuuji muttered, and Isa continued nipping and sucking around Ryuuji’s neck. It felt good, sending a tingling sensation across his body.

Isa then got up, once again walking to the wardrobe. Ryuuji watched him quietly as he took out what looked like a rubber ball…with straps? and then a long piece of black cloth. 

“So here’s the deal, Ryuuji,” Isa said, “I’m going to blindfold you, and then gag you, okay?”

“Um…” Ryuuji nervously looked at the gag, “Sure…?”

“If at any point you want me to stop whatever I’m doing, just snap your fingers.”

“Wait, Isa-kun, you’re not going to try to kill me or anything right?”

“Of course not,” Isa replied as he covered Ryuuji’s eyes with the cloth, and tied them at the back – “Just relax.”

“Yeah… I suppose there’s a first time for everything,” Ryuuji replied –

He could then feel Isa gently place the ball in his mouth, and then tying the strap around the back of his head. It felt mildly uncomfortable, like going to the dentist and they forced your mouth open – every time Ryuuji tried to talk, it’s just come out as some muffled noise, and he could hardly swallow his drool… it might get messy. 

 

“Look at what a good boy you are.”

Isa gently massaged Ryuuji’s shoulders – he could tell Ryuuji was tense and nervous, clearly not used to this –

But boy, was it worth the trouble. 

Seeing Ryuuji helpless and struggling like this, unable to see or say anything – Isa must admit it was quite a nice sight. 

_ Wait until I start playing with him for real.  _

“You’ve done well so far,” Isa whispered, reaching his hand down to unzip Ryuuji’s pants – he was actually quite hard. Maybe he secretly likes to be dominated too, after all. Isa pulled them down, but only down to his knees, just so that Ryuuji can’t move too much. 

“Turn around.”

So Ryuuji did, turning around to plant his face on the bed, and presenting his naked ass for Isa to see. Isa hummed in satisfaction, placing both his hands on Ryuuji’s buttcheeks and firmly giving them a squeeze. He then got up slightly, rubbing his dick against Ryuuji’s asshole – Ryuuji let out a startled moan, pushing his hips back to Isa, asking for more. 

“No, no, good boys are usually more patient than that,” Isa teased as he pushed two fingers in – Ryuuji let out a gasp, his muscles quickly clenching around Isa’s fingers. Isa made a scissoring move with his fingers, trying to relax Ryuuji. 

It felt… strange, but also pleasing, being fucked while immobile like this. Ryuuji can’t really tell what would be coming next, so whatever Isa does always was a pleasant surprise. 

“Are you liking this, Ryuuji?”

“Yes, sir,” Ryuuji would reply, but of course it only came out as a muffled grunt. Isa pushed in the third finger then, making sure to insert the entire length, making Ryuuji squirm and moan in excitement. It felt so full, so satisfying. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot,” Isa remarked, moving his fingers around the prostate, “But don’t cum until I tell you to, alright?”

Ryuuji let out another muffled grunt. 

“Very good.”

Isa pulled out his fingers, and he could see Ryuuji was squirming again, unused to feeling empty. He eagerly pushed his ass to Isa again, but Isa only spanked him. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Isa said, “But be good, alright?”

Isa got up and walked to the wardrobe again, this time taking out two dildos and their remote, and lube. 

He put some lube on one of the dildos, and rubbed it against Ryuuji’s hole again. The prospect of getting something in his ass seemed to excite Ryuuji, as he started wriggling his hips again. 

“FIne, I guess I’ll give you what you want,” Isa said, pushing the dildo into Ryuuji – he let out a gasp as Isa slowly pushed in deeper, all the way to the base. Fairly easy, since this dildo wasn’t too big. 

The noises Ryuuji was making was simply obscene – he sounded like he couldn’t wait to come, but of course, he’d have to. Oh, it’s so much fun, seeing Ryuuji be helpless and begging like this…

Isa reached for the remote, cranking it up a few levels, and he could soon hear the dildo buzzing. Ryuuji let out what sounded like a surprised gasp, and his whole body tensed up, trying to accommodate the feeling. Isa couldn’t help but imagine how Ryuuji would look and sound like right now, if it weren’t for the blindfold and gag – 

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Isa said as he flipped Ryuuji over, pulling his pants off in the process, letting his back rest against the wall, then lifted his legs up. He could see that Ryuuji’s cock was achingly hard, dripping with precum. Isa casually cranks up the dildo to maximum, making Ryuuji let out another moan. 

Isa then bent over, gently stroking Ryuuji’s dick, and he could tell Ryuuji was enjoying it, since he was moaning again. He leaned over, licking the head with his tongue before putting the entire length into his mouth. 

Ryuuji couldn’t help but let out a muffled scream – it all felt so overwhelming, the feeling of the vibrator in his ass and how wet and warm Isa’s mouth felt around his dick. Ryuuji wanted to bury his hands in Isa’s hair, wanted to ask him to go deeper, wanted more, only to be reminded of the ropes every time his wrists brushed against them. He could feel Isa grazing his teeth along the length, and then sucking again – Ryuuji could only imagine what it must look like to have Isa’s between his thighs, sucking him off. 

He could then feel Isa move away – the cold air only served to make his dick more erect. 

Isa turned off the dildo, and he could hear Ryuuji let out a gasp of relief. He took the other dildo, smeared lube all over it, and positioned them by Ryuuji’s asshole – to which Ryuuji visibly tensed up, maybe in anticipation. 

“You think you can take two at a time?”

Ryuuji only let out a muffled noise – but so far he wasn’t shaking his head or snapping his fingers yet, so Isa pushed it in. 

The first dildo felt alright, but it felt like the second one was bigger – either way, Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel like his ass was going to be split open as the second dildo slowly entered his already filled ass. But it felt so overwhelming – his ass felt so full already, touching all the right spots – he couldn’t imagine how good it would feel when Isa turns both of them on. 

“You feeling alright?”

Ryuuji gave a nod – the two dildos seemed to be moving just every time Ryuuji tried readjusting their position, and he couldn’t help but moan every time as they brushed against his prostate. 

Isa finally pushed the second one all in, and helped Ryuuji to sit back up – Ryuuji moaned again upon feeling the two dildos get moved deeper into him. He pulled off his pants and sat down on Ryuuji’s lap, grabbing both their dicks and rubbing them together. 

He reached his hands around the back of Ryuuji’s head, untying the blindfold and throwing them off the bed. 

Ryuuji looked so arousing – his eyes were half-lidded, lust blown, with some tears pooling around the lids. He slowly looked up to Isa, who quickly wiped away his tears, smiling mischievously. 

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Isa praised, petting Ryuuji’s head – “I’ll let you inside me in a second.”

Ryuuji let out some muffled noise, to which Isa only nodded. He then grabbed the remote, cranking it up, and Ryuuji let out a muffled moan. 

“Are you trying to say “Oh, Isa, I so desperately need to cum?””

Ryuuji nodded. 

“But good boys are usually patient,” Isa teased, “Can you wait until I come, Ryuuji?”

Isa kissed Ryuuji on the cheek, gently licking it up to his ear. His hand reached to grab Ryuuji’s dick as he bit Ryuuji’s earlobe, and licked some more. 

Ryuuji let out a pained moan – his dick was once again wet with precum, unable to hold it any longer. Isa grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some on his hand and applying it to Ryuuji’s dick. 

“What a pity,” Isa said as he got up to position himself, “I would’ve loved to see you with another dick in your mouth.”

Ryuuji let out a groan, as if trying to tell Isa to hurry and do it already –

So Isa did, lowering himself so that Ryuuji’s dick went up his ass. 

Maybe it was because Ryuuji was so aroused, but he felt bigger than usual. Isa slowly lowered himself, bringing Ryuuji’s dick into him inch by inch –

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Ryuuji?”

Ryuuji nodded – Isa felt so tight and warm and moist around his dick, and with the feeling of the dildos vibrating in his ass, it was almost unbearable. Isa’s grip around his waist was probably the only thing preventing him from thrashing wildly on the bed –

“I love your dick so much,” Isa moaned, now fully sitting on the dick – “It’s so big, Ryuuji, it always feels like it fills me just right –

“That’s good enough,” Isa whispered, gently cupping Ryuuji’s cheeks – “You can come now.”

It felt more intense than ever, probably because Ryuuji had been holding it for so long – he came with a scream and he swore he could see stars, and it filled Isa’s ass with warm, thick cum. Isa, too, came a few seconds later, holding tightly onto Ryuuji as he moaned Ryuuji’s name. 

~•~

“So what do you think, Kawara-sensei?”

“It… feels good,” Ryuuji muttered – his mouth was simply too tired after being held for so long with the gag. Isa finished untying the ropes and put them aside, before he lay down on the bed next to Ryuuji. 

“Was it too… extreme?”

“I liked it,” Ryuuji replied, wrapping his arms around Isa – “I guess it’s fine if it’s you, Isa-kun.”

“We should definitely do it again, then,” Isa said with a smile – Ryuuji gave a nod, before closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
